Tácito
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! 3x4x5. Yaoi, Romance, Ficção Científica, Citrus, Lemon. Wufei é Chefe de Segurança numa nave de exploração espacial e fica responsável pelo bem-estar do Embaixador Trowa e seu intérprete Quatre. Os três vão acabar se conhecendo enquanto complicações aparecem na negociação entre dois planetas.


**Tácito**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **Sumário:** Wufei é Chefe de Segurança numa nave de exploração espacial e fica responsável pelo bem-estar do Embaixador Trowa e seu intérprete Quatre. Os três vão acabar se conhecendo enquanto complicações aparecem na negociação entre dois planetas.

 **Retratações** : New Mobile Report Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a seus respectivos criadores, Bandai e Sunrise Entertainment, portanto não posso ganhar um tostão furado com essa história. Aproveitem, é de graça

 **Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Ficção Científica, Citrus, Lemon

 **Trio:** 3x4x5

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Ele suspirou exasperado. Estava cansado. Olhou pela paisagem estranha na janela, esperando. Não conhecia bem essa colônia, não gostava do ar dali e queria ir embora logo.

– Trowa, está na hora – um loiro observava–o atentamente oferecendo sua mão. – Vamos.

O moreno de olhos verdes ergueu-se da cadeira, passou pelo seu acompanhante ignorando a mão estendida, e seguiu para a porta onde dois homens esperavam para escoltá-lo pelos corredores do espaço–porto.

Estava ali apenas para uma escala e começava a ficar ansioso para embarcar na próxima nave. Fora convocado para essa missão pelos líderes de seu país, estava representando todo uma raça, e a cumpriria da melhor maneira possível. Estava exercendo sua função em um outro planeta distante e, agora que começava a se acostumar com o lugar e a cultura, fora chamado de volta para resolver esse problema, com certeza devido a sua experiência no exterior.

As portas deslizaram permitindo sua entrada no salão. O loiro o acompanhou até a plataforma, onde se posicionaram.

– Ativar teletransporte – ouviu uma voz soar de traz dos controles.

– Boa sorte, Embaixador – alguém de sua escolta se despediu. Ele apenas assentiu em resposta e logo sentiu seu corpo se desmaterializando, uma sensação de formigamento o invadiu e prendeu a respiração; o desconforto o fez se arrepender de não exigir um simples ônibus espacial para se locomover.

Em meros segundos, quando deu por si, percebeu estar também em um transportador, mas a sala era levemente diferente: não encontrou o vaso no canto e o tom das paredes era mais escuro.

– Bem-vindo a bordo, Embaixador – um homem alto e moreno, de sagazes olhos azuis adiantou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Trowa lembrou-se do costume terráqueo de dar as mãos ao conhecer alguém e, mesmo não entendendo o porquê disso, achou melhor ser educado e correspondeu. – Eu sou Treize Kushrenada, o Capitão desta nave, a Libra.

O olho verde não coberto pela franja encarou o loiro ao seu lado. Seu acompanhante sorriu e também cumprimentou o Capitão.

– Eu sou Quatre Winner e este, como sabe, é Trowa Barton. Ele está muito honrado de estar aqui. E eu também.

Outro homem – também moreno e mais baixo, com olhos azuis profundos e penetrantes – ergueu sutilmente uma sobrancelha. Não sutil o suficiente para Quatre.

– Trowa é mudo – o loiro explicou. – Toda a sua raça é assim. Por isso estou aqui.

Treize assentiu brevemente com a cabeça, como se já soubesse disso, e sorriu.

– Esse é Heero Yuy, meu Imediato – apontou para o moreno que abaixou a sobrancelha. – E este – referiu-se a um homem de olhos e cabelos negros. – é Wufei Chang, Chefe de Segurança.

O Embaixador cumprimentou cada um com uma vênia, movendo-se lentamente, o corpo pedindo descanso. Sentiu uma mão pousar de leve em seu ombro.

– Obrigado por nos buscar aqui tão longe, Capitão. Apreciamos o gesto de gentileza – o loiro continuou.

– Não se preocupem com isso. Estávamos de passagem por aqui, não será problema nenhum levá-los ao seu planeta natal. Além do mais, há tempos eu queria conhecer o planeta Antrópios.

Trowa tocou a mão do intérprete em seu ombro.

– Estamos longe de casa há anos. Estamos ansiosos para retornar mesmo que a situação seja um pouco tensa.

– A União agradece o voto de confiança por nos deixar ajudar oferecendo um território neutro para a negociação. Desejo-lhes sorte.

– Nós que agradecemos, Capitão – o loiro lançou um olhar de soslaio para Trowa. – Ele está cansado. Viajamos por muitos dias até estarmos perto o suficiente para nos teletransportar para o espaço–porto e esperamos por horas a sua chegada. O planeta em que estávamos é bem longe desse quadrante.

– Entendo perfeitamente – o Capitão elegantemente deu um passo para o lado, abrindo o caminho para a porta. – Não se preocupem com nada, providenciaremos tudo. Wufei vai acompanhá-los até seus quartos e mandarei alguém levar uma refeição.

Quatre agradeceu genuinamente e, tocando de leve no braço do Embaixador, esperou o Chefe de Segurança liderar o caminho com passos firmes e seguros para então segui-lo.

Atravessaram alguns corredores, o loiro fascinado com todas aquelas pessoas diferentes com ar ocupado andando apressadas para lá e para cá, uniformizadas com roupas semelhantes às de Wufei.

– Sinto que está preocupado. O que tem em mente? – Quatre perguntou com um sorriso, já sabendo no que o outro estava pensando.

– E o que penso faz a diferença? – grunhiu Chang. – Não é o futuro do _meu_ povo que está em jogo aqui.

Trowa olhou pelas janelas do corredor e contemplou o espaço sideral. Tentou sentir-se em paz. Quando ouviu as vozes das pessoas estranhas ao seu redor, desejou por um momento estar lá fora, entre as brilhantes estrelas, no silêncio absoluto onde o som não se propaga.

– Sei que se importa – o loiro continuou. – E sei que está preocupado como um mudo pode negociar a paz entre raças.

– Quem há de acreditar que você realmente fala por ele? – alfinetou sem hesitar em seus passos.

– Eu leio seus pensamentos e os traduzo em palavras – explicou calmamente. Para ele, essa habilidade era muito normal e, de onde vinha, completamente comum.

– É o que você diz – resmungou o Chefe de Segurança entrando no elevador e segurando a porta para os outros dois visitantes.

Quatre balançou a cabeça, acostumado com a desconfiança fora de seu mundo natal. Já viajara para muitos lugares distantes para saber lidar com essa reação.

– É importante que as pessoas dessa nave confiem em nós, senão não chegaremos a lugar algum. Eu não estou manipulando um Embaixador e dizendo o que quero em seu lugar.

Chang apenas o olhou de esguelha, sua expressão demonstrando descrença.

– Estamos nessa juntos, certo? Estão nos ajudando. Como poderá nos oferecer algum suporte sem acreditar no que fazemos?

– Primeiro, não estamos oferecendo necessariamente suporte – Wufei rebateu. – Apenas um território neutro e intermediário. E segundo, o que acho ou deixo de achar não influencia no meu trabalho. – Ele participara da reunião informativa sobre a missão, mas fizera questão de ignorar os detalhes políticos, pois não queria se intrometer.

– Você é mesmo desconfiado, não é? – Quatre comentou sorrindo.

O homem de olhos negros bufou.

Trowa rangeu os dentes e apertou o botão para cessar o movimento do elevador.

– Ei! – Chang não teve tempo de terminar sua reclamação, pois uma mão forte fechou-se em torno de seu braço. Seus olhos inadvertidamente mergulharam nos olhos verdes, os quais se tornaram intensos. Sentiu um calor subir pelo corpo, a pulsação acelerou, o coração se apertou sem razão alguma e ficou sem fôlego por alguns segundos. Uma onda de emoções o invadiu de repente, sem controle, de uma só vez.

Quando o Chefe de Segurança foi solto, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, desorientado.

– O que foi...?

– Essa é a forma de comunicação dos antrópes – riu Quatre. – Com a emoção, tentam comunicar o que estão pensando. Como a sua raça, humana, não é tão sensitiva como a minha, é necessário um contato maior: um toque, um olhar.

Wufei se endireitou, mas ainda um pouco trêmulo.

Trowa o tocou novamente, dessa vez apenas para chamar sua atenção. Wufei viu o Embaixador fazendo alguns gestos rápidos com as mãos em seguida.

– Você está bem? – traduziu Quatre.

– Estou...

E então Chang entendeu. Dentro de si sabia ser tudo verdade. O que Quatre lhe contara e custara a acreditar, agora sabia ser certo. O loiro era honesto e tinha a total confiança de Trowa.

Esse foi o pensamento o qual o Embaixador lhe passara. De alguma forma, absorvera tudo isso com um mero toque.

– Não se preocupe, – o interprete tentou acalmá-lo – você se acostuma.

– Não sei se quero me acostumar.

* * *

Oito horas depois, cuidadosamente cronometradas, Wufei estava na porta do quarto de Barton tocando o interfone.

A porta deslizou e revelou um completamente renovado Embaixador, roupas alinhadas, sem olheiras e aparência saudável.

O Chefe da Segurança olhou disfarçadamente em volta e tentou não engolir em seco quando não encontrou o loiro. Mas não conseguiu se refrear de recuar quando viu a mão de Trowa vindo em sua direção. Percebeu como estava sendo rude e voltou a se aproximar, mesmo com seus ombros extremamente tensos.

Os dedos roçaram em seu pescoço e novamente sentiu um calafrio, contudo, dessa vez foi bem menos intenso. As sensações e emoções rodavam em sua cabeça lentamente, dando-lhe tempo de interpretá-las.

Apenas percebeu seus olhos fechados quando sentiu a necessidade de abri-los novamente. Seu corpo relaxou e ele quase sorriu, sentindo-se tolo: Trowa era mudo, não surdo e nem burro; podia-lhe falar sem a necessidade de um intérprete o tempo todo.

– Não quis ofendê-lo – pegou-se se desculpando.

Barton assentiu com a cabeça, despreocupado, e avançou para o corredor, olhando para os dois lados numa atitude óbvia de confusão.

– Está com fome?

O Embaixador concordou.

– Por aqui.

Desceram o corredor, pegando o elevador novamente. Ambos intimamente agradecidos por não precisarem preencher o espaço com conversa desnecessária.

O refeitório não estava cheio, não era hora oficial de nenhuma refeição; com isso, Trowa assumiu não estar no ciclo de horário da nave, precisaria se adaptar. Isso não o impediu de ser bem servido e insistir como podia, com seus gestos e olhares, que Wufei o acompanhasse. Este hesitou um pouco, mas percebeu que não faria mal tomar um cafezinho com um ou dois biscoitos, enquanto esperava o outro.

Sentados à mesa, ao lado de um grande painel onde imagens de paisagens mudavam a cada tantos segundos, Chang sentiu a necessidade de se expressar:

– Sabe, há cinco anos viajo pelo universo, visitando outros planetas, outros universos. Já conheci todo o tipo imaginável de raças e criaturas diferentes e aprendi a nunca subestimar uma forma de vida. Imaginei que não seria tão sem tato com alguém com uma condição tão... não alienígena como a sua.

Trowa assentiu lentamente olhando–o nos olhos, comendo sua gelatina, e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Sem saber bem o porquê, Wufei decidiu continuar a falar:

– Bom, entre os humanos, ser mudo não é tão incomum. Eu só... nunca tive a necessidade de interagir com um antes. Ainda mais um tão peculiar como você. – Tomou um gole de seu café para esconder o embaraço de estar tagarelando, algo tão fora de seu perfil.

O Embaixador ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sem ofensas! Eu só não estava preparado com o que aconteceu ontem. Sua comunicação é bem... diferente.

Trowa percebeu que Wufei queria explicações, deixara–o curioso sobre seus costumes. Entretanto, apenas deu de ombros. Em seu mundo, era muito mais importante entender do que meramente saber e, se ele tivesse paciência, poderia acabar entendendo muito.

O Chefe de Segurança não sabia mais o que dizer. Olhava de tempos em tempos para as praias e montanhas no telão, seus olhos tornaram-se nostálgicos.

Barton hesitou no último pedaço de bolo quando percebeu sentir as emoções vindas de seu acompanhante enquanto as fotos mudavam. Apontou discretamente para um riacho entre um vale onde um peixe colorido saltava sobre a água.

Wufei deu de ombros. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria ignorado a "pergunta", mas já temia ter feito papel de idiota muitas vezes perto de uma pessoa tão importante.

– Foi idéia do Chefe de Pesquisas – comentou, enquanto o Embaixador se demorava no café não parecendo muito ansioso para sair dali. – Todo o planeta que exploramos, Maxwell tira fotos e escolhe algumas para colocar num álbum, que é exibido aqui. – Sorriu de leve – Deixa o Heero louco porque Duo não é da equipe de exploração, mas ele sempre convence o Capitão a deixá-lo ir junto.

O Embaixador sorriu e assentiu; podia perceber o carinho tímido na voz do companheiro. Gostara das fotos. Então franziu o cenho, pensativo. Seus olhos verdes encararam o segurança tentando passar sua dúvida. Não funcionou; Wufei apenas rebateu o olhar confuso. Fez gestos; o moreno ficou ainda mais confuso.

– Sei falar sete idiomas, mas não conheço linguagem dos sinais... Desculpe.

Trowa suspirou. Pensou. Então fechou a mão como se estivesse segurando um lápis e fez movimentos circulares como se escrevesse.

Wufei achou uma boa ideia; pegou uma caneta de seu bolso e lhe estendeu junto com um guardanapo.

Os dedos do Embaixador rapidamente rabiscaram a superfície branca.

– Hum... o que são esses símbolos? – Wufei analisou os símbolos alienígenas para ele, fazendo Barton suspirar novamente e tomar o papel de volta.

 _'Você. Fazer quê?'_

– Vejo que não conhece muito bem nossa escrita. Mas sou o Chefe da Segurança – ergueu uma sobrancelha, qual a dificuldade dele de entender esse conceito? – Eu cuido... bem, da segurança da nave. Dentro e fora dela.

Trowa balançou a cabeça. Sim, isso já havia assumido desde o início, mas e o resto? Jogou os braços para os lados, amplamente.

– Ah, o que a _nave_ faz? Nossa missão? – o Embaixador assentiu. – Exploramos as galáxias, procuramos novos conhecimentos e povos para nos aliar. Também servimos de território neutro para acordos diplomáticos, como no seu caso.

 _'Você sozinho. Longe de casa.'_

– Até que não. Tem muita gente aqui, e gosto do que faço. Falo com a família de tempos em tempos, mas não tenho vontade de voltar.

Encararam-se por um tempo. Uma comunicação silenciosa se passando mesmo sem Wufei perceber.

– Como você me entende tão bem se não conhece minha língua?

Distraído, o Embaixador rabiscou e símbolos – desconhecidos pelo outro na mesa – apareceram no papel. Chang limpou a garganta e os ombros de Barton caíram; se este falasse, teria soltado um palavrão neste momento. Por outro lado, se falasse não estaria escrevendo. Portanto, reescreveu tentando traduzir sua ideia.

 _'Nós, não falar. Sinais corpo, gesto, emoção. Sentir.'_

Calmamente, Wufei pôs-se a analisar o conteúdo e juntar os significados das palavras. Até uma sombra atrapalhar sua leitura.

– Aqui está você! – Quatre colocou as mãos na cintura e virou-se para Chang. – Por que não me chamou também?

Os finos dedos do Embaixador encostaram de leve no cotovelo de seu intérprete.

– Babá? – o loiro exclamou de repente e se recompôs em seguida. – Não sou sua babá – respondeu irritado com a provocação muda. – Sou seu parceiro, você sabe disso. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Wufei tossiu escondendo seu constrangimento e começou a dobrar e desdobrar o guardanapo com a parte escrita da conversa. Quatre foi-se irritado para o balcão pedir sua refeição. Trowa apenas deu de ombros.

Quando o loiro retornou, um certo desconforto instalou-se na mesa. Quatre estava emburrado e não fazia questão de esconder. Os dois esperaram–no comer pacientemente.

Minutos depois, Chang os guiava para a sala de conferências; o Embaixador e seu intérprete se reuniriam com o Capitão para se prepararem para a reunião oficial.

Heero os aguardava na porta, a expressão séria. Lançou um olhar significativo para Wufei, os olhos azuis irritados pela demora.

– Está dispensado – o Imediato falou.

O Chefe da Segurança hesitou, acreditava que participaria da conferência. Os olhos negros procuraram Treize por uma confirmação da ordem.

– Chang – Heero voltou a falar com mais firmeza na voz –, pode ir.

Com uma continência, deu as costas ao seu superior e continuou a descer o corredor com passos lentos, sem saber bem o que fazer até precisar escoltar os dois visitantes novamente.

– Oi Fei!

Ergueu o rosto e viu um homem jovial de brilhantes olhos violeta vindo em sua direção.

– Duo.

– Como estão nossos hóspedes?

– Bem. Eles são um tanto quanto... peculiares.

– Hum... já esperava por isso... – comentou vagamente.

– O que quer dizer?

Duo riu.

– Oras, Wu. Sou um pesquisador, certo? Eu estudo tudo o que há para se estudar de uma civilização. Tenho que conhecer os povos participantes dessa negociação para não termos problemas. Não queremos outro incidente como com o Tubarov...

O _Incidente Tubarov_ , Wufei se lembrava. O homem quase declarara guerra à União porque Treize lhe estendera a mão, coisa que em seu planeta era considerado uma ofensa.

– Não, não queremos... – então uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça. – Já que está nessa mesmo, pode me fazer um favor? – ele retirou um guardanapo do bolso. – Pode traduzir isso?

O cientista analisou o que lhe foi entregue e assentiu.

– Tá. Pode deixar, vou ver o que posso fazer – guardou o papel consigo e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

– Afinal – perguntou Wufei –, o que está fazendo por aqui? O laboratório é no terceiro andar da nave.

– Ah, estou aqui para a conferência! Treize me chamou.

– Então você está atrasado!

Maxwell apenas deu de ombros, jogou a trança por cima do ombro e continuou seu caminho.

– Heero vai ficar furioso... – Wufei murmurou balançando a cabeça.

* * *

– Chang! – Heero chamou ao encontrá-lo na biblioteca.

O Chefe de Segurança imediatamente levantou-se de seu assento e bateu continência. O Imediato abanou a mão dispensando a formalidade.

– Como foi a conferência? – Wufei perguntou por educação.

– ... Normal – respondeu desinteressado. – É o seguinte, você continua responsável pela escolta do Embaixador e seu acompanhante. Nomeie alguém de confiança para acompanhar o representante de Konstazio.

– Hilde.

– Tem certeza? Ela é meio esquentadinha – Yuy sorriu.

Wufei também sorriu. A mulher já procurara briga com ele quando descobriu que estava de caso com Duo, por quem ela estava apaixonada. Tudo se resolveu quando eles terminaram, mas rendeu muitos relatórios para os envolvidos e, desde então, procuraram manter distância dela.

– Mas é a segunda melhor guarda da Libra. Ela dá conta.

– Tudo bem, vou indicá-la. E tente não chegar mais atrasado em reuniões.

– Ei, não foi mais do que dez minutos. Duo chegou mais atrasado! – Wufei brincou. Já estava nessa nave há um bom tempo trabalhando com o Imediato e o Chefe de Pesquisas, tinham suas liberdades.

– E já dei uma bronca merecida nele. Odeio que me deixem esperando – rosnou, sem realmente parecer nervoso.

– Eu sei. Eles não estão adaptados ao horário interno ainda – desligou a tela na qual lia um artigo sobre a linguagem de sinais de Antrópios, quando se lembrou: – Falando em Duo, sabe onde ele está?

Heero deu de ombros.

– Talvez no laboratório. Apesar de que é sempre mais provável encontrá-lo na sala de recreação do que trabalhando... Por quê?

– Curioso? – Wufei perguntou malicioso.

– Sempre. Meu trabalho é saber tudo o que acontece nessa nave – cruzou os braços com uma expressão descontraída. – Vocês... voltaram?

Chang conteve um suspiro. Já devia saber o que seu amigo queria saber.

– Não, não voltamos. Mas pedi um favor a ele.

– Sexual?

Wufei espantou-se com a casualidade da pergunta e não se conteve em desatar a rir. Heero juntou-se a ele.

– Claro que não! – respondeu, fingindo indignação.

– Tá... sei – murmurou. – De qualquer maneira, escolte Barton e Winner para o quarto 53–R.

– Mas... – o Chefe da Segurança pensou por um segundo e ficou confuso. – É uma suíte de casal.

– Exato. Winner fez um pedido formal para o Capitão querendo dividir um quarto com Barton.

– Nossa, ele faz mesmo o papel de babá... – comentou, recordando do acontecido no refeitório antes.

– É, acho que mais do que isso – as sobrancelhas castanhas ergueram-se de forma sugestiva.

– Você acha que... os dois são amantes?

– Uau, Sherlock. Como chegou nessa brilhante dedução? – Yuy conseguiu carregar de sarcasmo sua voz quase amorfa.

– Sabe, eu posso viver muito bem sem a sua ironia – reclamou, girando os olhos.

– Mas nossas vidas não seriam tão cheias de alegria – comentou cínico.

– Lembro quando você era quieto e sério. Bons tempos... – Wufei deu um soquinho amigável no ombro do amigo e saiu atrás de seus protegidos.

Chang procurou por horas por toda a nave. Não os encontrou nos sete andares que percorreu, nem mesmo no convés ou na sala de máquinas. Ninguém os vira. Pelo menos sabia que não saíram da nave, pois passara na sala de teletransporte e ninguém viajara nesse dia.

Apesar de, no espaço, não ter muita diferença entre dia e noite, as luzes internas eram adaptadas para simular os períodos do dia e agora, entardecia. Sentiu-se cansado. Se Treize descobrisse que perdera os visitantes estaria com problemas.

Decidiu ir à sala de recreação procurar por Duo e ver se tinha feito algum progresso naquela tradução. Poderia arrastá-lo ao laboratório e pedir para deixá-lo usar o computador central onde poderia localizar qualquer um dentro das dependências da Libra.

Pegou o elevador para o quinto andar e seguiu para a última sala no último corredor. Enquanto se aproximava da porta, esta se abriu.

Com as mãos sobre os ouvidos e o rosto contraído, o Embaixador saiu apressado. Atrás de si, uma música animada soava junto a um conjunto de vozes cantando e conversando.

Percebendo o incômodo de Trowa, Wufei apertou o botão para fechar a porta e tocou-lhe o ombro.

– Você está bem?

Abrindo os olhos, a expressão do Embaixador foi de alívio ao reconhecer quem era. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e fez breves gestos.

– Barulho? – o segurança perguntou.

Outra vez, assentiu. Muito barulho. Contraiu o rosto novamente para ilustrar o que achava daquilo.

– Barulho demais te incomoda. Entendo – Chang colocou a mão em seu ombro, guiando–o. – Aposto que Duo te trouxe aqui.

Trowa sorriu conformado.

– Quatre?

Com o polegar, Barton apontou por cima do ombro, para a porta. Depois balançou levemente as mãos e a cabeça de um jeito engraçado, um tipo de dança.

– Ele está se divertindo – Wufei tentou traduzir. Recebeu uma afirmativa e ambos dividiram uma risada discreta. – Então é melhor deixá-lo lá.

Caminharam lentamente para a biblioteca, onde se sentaram numa mesa. Encararam-se por alguns segundos e Wufei, hesitante, ergueu as mãos, apontou– as para Trowa, girou uma sobre o lado esquerdo do peito e depois fez um movimento circular para os lados. Com os lábios, formou as seguintes palavras, inconscientemente acompanhando os gestos:

 _'Você gosta daqui?'_

O Embaixador arregalou os olhos, sorriu e aplaudiu, deixando o segurança envergonhado. Vendo o que fez, colocou uma mão no braço do outro e encarou intensamente os olhos negros. Seu sentimento era de gratidão. E assentiu, respondendo a pergunta para logo em seguida fazer gestos próprios.

– Uoa, calma lá – Chang pediu. – Rápido demais.

As mãos se movimentaram mais lentamente, tentando, o máximo que podiam, serem óbvias.

– Como aprendi? Foram só alguns sinais. Estava vendo alguns vídeos explicativos enquanto você estava em reunião. Achei que facilitaria as coisas...

Barton apontou para si mesmo, em seguida para a testa, então seus dedos mal encostaram em seus lábios e elegantemente estendeu a mão para Wufei. _'Posso te ensinar'._

– Seria legal. Espere! – exclamou, e tentou reproduzir o que dissera com as mãos, sem muito sucesso. Barton riu e o ajudou, demonstrando.

 _Obrigado. Por favor. Estou com fome. O livro está em cima da mesa_. Os dois perderam a noção do tempo aprendendo e ensinando, e descobriram que podiam se divertir sem praticamente uma palavra em voz alta. Até Trowa começar a bocejar.

– Melhor irmos embora – Wufei comentou após vê-lo abrir a boca pela terceira vez.

Barton ergueu um dedo e o encarou significativamente. O Chefe da Segurança rodou os olhos, porém condescendeu. Fez os sinais correspondentes a sua frase e só assim o Embaixador o seguiu.

À porta do quarto de casal 53–R, Quatre esperava aflito e nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro e fechando os punhos nas mangas da vestimenta.

– Trowa! – ele chamou logo que apareceram no corredor. – Onde esteve?

Atrás do loiro, Duo suspirou e começou a imitar uma galinha choca fazendo Chang rir e Barton olhá-lo curioso. Quatre ignorou e continuou encarando– os.

O Chefe da Segurança tossiu escondendo o embaraço; o Embaixador deu de ombros e entrou no quarto.

– Wufei! – Quatre chamou quando o moreno se virava para ir embora. – Amanhã a Embaixadora de Konstazio chega. – ele fechou os olhos e os punhos, como se controlasse sua raiva. – Evite deixá-lo longe de mim, não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

– Senhor Winner – respondeu de forma controlada –, o senhor e o Embaixador Barton estão em boas mãos. Essa nave é a mais segura da União.

Uma sobrancelha loira se ergueu, uma expressão cética cruzou o rosto pálido, mas Chang não esperou por uma resposta. Ouviu Maxwell dizer "boa noite" rapidamente e se apressar para caminhar ao seu lado.

– Caramba! – Duo começou quando entravam no elevador. – Senti um clima ali atrás.

Olhos negros se viraram para ele incrédulos.

– É só nisso que pensa?

O homem de cabelos compridos sorriu malicioso.

– Só trabalho sem diversão faz de Jack um bobão – Duo citou.

– Você sempre gostou mais de se divertir do que de qualquer outra coisa – Chang comentou.

– Desculpe se não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ficar horas tomando chá e observando as estrelas – Duo rebateu sem realmente sentir muito por nada.

– É... não era mesmo para darmos certo – Chang falou afavelmente, sem intenção de provocar o cientista.

– Não, Wufei. – Os olhos violeta tornaram-se cálidos. – Até poderia ter dado certo, mas você não serve para um relacionamento sério. Lembra do que me disse na nossa última briga?

– Duo... – Chang parou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu ex, a voz soando preocupada. – Você sabe que aquilo foi da boca para fora, eu estava nervoso.

– Não, não foi – o cientista retrucou com calma. – Mas não tem problema. Eu entendo agora.

– Eu não acho sua voz irritante – interrompeu.

– Mesmo assim, eu sei o que você quis dizer com aquilo – Duo o assegurou. – Sei que posso ser uma pessoa cansativa e que você enjoou de mim. – Ele ergueu uma mão, colocando–a por cima dos lábios do outro que ameaçavam se abrir. – Deixa eu explicar! Você não consegue se prender a uma pessoa, a ter esse tipo de responsabilidade de se dedicar apenas por alguém. E... convenhamos... eu falo demais, gosto de abraços, de bagunça... Você sempre foi mais do tipo quieto e objetivo.

– Não acho que seja bem o momento para discutirmos a relação... ou o fim dela – Wufei falou baixinho.

O homem de trança sorriu.

– Não quero discutir nada. Só queria te dizer que entendo porque não ficamos juntos, que não há mágoa, mas ultimamente não temos muitas oportunidades de ficarmos sozinhos.

– Eu andei te evitando.

– Eu sabia! Te peguei! – exclamou Duo.

– Não sabia bem como lidar com você depois que terminamos.

– Você nunca foi muito bom com intimidades... – comentou bem-humorado – mas isso já faz tempo, então espero que possa me tratar como amigo.

Finalmente o elevador parou. Ambos pareciam aliviados.

– Duo... – Wufei falou quando estavam prestes a partir caminho, cada um para o seu alojamento. – Obrigado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte – pelo menos de acordo com o relógio interno da nave – Wufei esperava obediente na porta do quarto 53– R.

Quatre apareceu, cumprimentou–o com um cabecear e pôs-se a olhar para frente, ignorando–o.

O Embaixador juntou-se a eles minutos depois, balançando a cabeça desaprovando a atitude de seu intérprete. Estava mais bem arrumado do que nos outros dias, afinal, hoje se encontraria com a representante do planeta rival ao seu, queria passar uma boa impressão.

Tomaram café da manhã rapidamente e se dirigiram ao transportador. Os funcionários estavam alvoroçados, limpando e arrumando tudo de última hora; mais importante que a chegada de visitantes, era a presença do próprio Capitão.

Sendo assim, em pouco tempo, Treize apareceu acompanhado de seu Primeiro Oficial.

– Espero que tenham uma boa estadia – comentou o homem alto com um sorriso bondoso.

Quatre e Trowa assentiram, mas com a atenção voltada para a plataforma.

– Senhor, elas estão prontas para subirem – o operador avisou.

– Certo – o Capitão respondeu. – Pode trazê-las.

No centro do recinto, na plataforma, duas luzes azuladas reluziram, aos poucos formando silhuetas e ficando mais nítidas até duas pessoas ocuparem seus lugares.

Vestidas com mantos longos e coloridos, uma garota e uma mulher se adiantaram. Automaticamente, todos se voltaram para a mulher.

" _EU_ sou a Embaixadora Middi Une." Uma voz soou por todo o salão e, de alguma forma, todos sabiam ser da garota, mesmo sem seus lábios terem se movido.

O Capitão foi o primeiro a se recompor, tendo sido alertado da telepatia dessa raça por Maxwell.

– É um grande prazer tê-la na Libra. A oficial Hilde vai acompanhá-la até seu quarto.

Middi, sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto, ficou frente a frente com Trowa e ambos se encararam por longos segundos. Ela ergueu o rosto e se retirou sem mais palavra. Hilde quase tropeçou no caminho tentando acompanhar a garota.

"Eu sou Lady Une," a mulher inclinou-se perante o Capitão. "Sou tia e acompanhante de Middi." Todos ouviam a voz, mas ela também não abria a boca. "Obrigada por nos receber." Ela se retirou logo em seguida.

– Que recepção... – Heero murmurou.

– Elas são muito simpáticas – Treize comentou com ironia. Virou-se para Trowa e desejou: – Boa sorte. – Depois se foi.

– Estão bem acomodados no novo quarto? – Yuy perguntou para o Embaixador e seu intérprete.

– Sim, obrigado – o loiro respondeu logo.

– Afinal, do que se trata essa negociação? – o Imediato perguntou. – Treize apenas me falou por cima.

– Antrópios é um planeta com abundância de fauna e flora, mas não tão desenvolvido tecnologicamente. Já Konstazio é avançado, mas precisa constantemente importar suprimentos básicos. A ideia é trocar tecnologia por comida, mas esses dois povos não se dão bem há séculos.

– Por quê? – Wufei questionou.

– É uma longa história... – Quatre olhou para Barton procurando uma resposta, mas este parecia perdido em pensamentos.

– A primeira reunião será amanhã – Heero informou. – Se quiserem ir a algum lugar, não hesitem em pedir para Wufei os levar.

– Na verdade – o loiro aproveitou a oportunidade –, eu gostaria de visitar o mercado. Dizem que na nave há várias iguarias reunidas de diversos planetas.

O Imediato assentiu com a cabeça em direção a Wufei, como uma espécie de autorização, e os deixou.

– Venham – Wufei chamou, apontando para a porta. O intérprete estava animado em fazer compras, mas Trowa continuava olhando para o chão. – Embaixador – o segurança adiantou-se e pousou a mão no ombro do homem; com o toque sentiu insegurança, nervosismo –, não é hora de abaixar a cabeça.

Os olhos verdes se ergueram levemente arregalados. Suas mãos ensaiaram um sinal, mas desistiram. Os ombros de Trowa caíram e ele seguiu seu intérprete.

Wufei os levou para os andares baixos da nave, onde ficavam os civis. Lá, parecia uma pequena cidade onde, no centro, havia uma grande galeria. Quatre tomou a frente, apressado, e agindo como uma criança parou logo na primeira lojinha, segurando tudo como se pudesse ver melhor com as mãos, perguntando de onde vinham aquelas especiarias.

Trowa sentiu uma preguiça tomar conta de si ao ver a animação de seu intérprete. Sabia que ficariam horas ali. Tentou se interessar pelas conversas do loiro com os vendedores, mas se viu olhando para a pintura simulando o céu no teto. Entretanto, sua esperança se renovou quando ouviu o comunicador de Chang apitar e este apertar o broche com formato de insígnia da União preso no colarinho, atendendo a chamada.

 _Oficial Chang,_ a voz de Duo soou pelo ponto fixo na orelha do segurança, _terminei o que me pediu._

– Já? – Wufei perguntou por reflexo.

 _Pra você eu sempre tenho tempo._ A resposta foi provocativa, o que fez Chang sorrir discretamente.

– Heero não está te dando trabalho suficiente?

 _Infelizmente..._ o cientista respondeu irônico. _Venha para o laboratório quando estiver livre._

– Valeu, Duo – ele apertou o broche, cortando a comunicação.

Os olhos verdes do Embaixador passearam de Quatre para Wufei; do loiro muito bem entretido e alheio a eles, para alguém que compartilhava seu tédio. Cutucou o homem ao seu lado no ombro para conseguir sua atenção e perguntou com gestos bem claros o sentido dessa ligação, já que captara apenas um lado da conversa.

– Nada demais. Eu pedi para Maxwell traduzir uma coisa.

Fingindo o máximo que pôde de interesse, Trowa respondeu com sinais, sabendo ser entendido pelo segurança _. 'Então vamos ver o que é.'_

– Não é urgente, não se preocupe.

O Embaixador suspirou, tentando demonstrar sua frustração. ' _Por favor,_ ' pediu.

– Quatre...

 _'...pode ser muito irritante,'_ Trowa interrompeu com sinais exagerados, tocando–o no braço ocasionalmente. _'Ele vai ficar bem.'_

Chang balançou a cabeça, considerando. Aguentaria uma bela bronca por isso depois, mas se convenceu de que sua responsabilidade era com o Embaixador em primeiro lugar. Acabou por dar de ombros e viu o alívio na expressão do outro.

Nenhum dos dois admitiria, mas praticamente correram para o elevador. Subiram vários andares e precisaram esperar Duo na porta para que lhes desse permissão para entrar.

– Ah, você trouxe Trowa! Entrem – o homem de trança abriu espaço para os dois. – E onde está Quatre?

– No mercado – Wufei respondeu brevemente.

– Aham... Isso não me cheira bem... Não importa – ele ligou um monitor que exibiu a imagem do guardanapo com a letra de Trowa. – A primeira frase pergunta "qual o objetivo dessa nave" – o autor da questão assentiu, lembrando da resposta satisfatória de Chang. – E a segunda, bem, ele usa palavras próprias da língua, que não tem traduções literais, mas basicamente ele explica como a raça dele se comunica: "Não precisamos falar, pois captamos como se sente, suas intenções, emoções e os sinais do corpo, todos falam mais alto do que palavras."

– Acho que entendo... – o Chefe da Segurança comentou. Ao seu lado, Trowa assentiu vigorosamente.

– Na verdade – Duo continuou –, a linguagem corporal é quase metade da comunicação dos antrópes. O resto faz parte da sensibilidade emocional natural deles. – Trowa assentiu novamente, concordando.

– Fascinante – Wufei concluiu.

– É, legal. Mas ontem o Quatre não te pediu pra deixá-lo ficar junto do mudinho aí?

– Ele está bem entretido no momento.

– Hum... Falando nisso... – o cientista se virou para Trowa. – Qual é a de vocês, heim? Vocês são casados, noivos, ficantes, o quê?

– Você é muito curioso – Chang repreendeu.

Contudo, Trowa não se importou e tomou conta do teclado, abrindo uma janela para poder digitar as respostas. _'Eu gosto dele'_.

Duo esperou por algo mais elaborado. Não veio.

– E daí?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Os olhos negros de Wufei passeavam de um para o outro tentando entender aonde aquela conversa chegaria.

– Vocês estão comprometidos? – Duo insistiu.

Como resposta, Trowa balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa. _'Comprometer nunca,'_ apareceu na tela.

Os três ficaram em silêncio – o que não era novidade para o Embaixador – trocando olhares confusos. Até que aparentou acender uma luz na cabeça do cientista.

– Ah! Certo, acho que entendi! Sua sociedade é anarquista, certo? É óbvio que o conceito de relacionamento de vocês é diferente.

O homem de olhos verdes assentiu afirmativamente mais uma vez. _'Ninguém é de ninguém, nem nada é de ninguém,'_ ele digitou.

– Vocês não têm casamento? – Wufei resolveu perguntar.

 _'Não.'_ O Embaixador respondeu prontamente.

– Mas estar casado não significa ser dono da pessoa! – Duo retrucou.

As mãos de Barton hesitaram nas teclas.

– Escreva na sua língua – o homem de cabelos compridos sugeriu. – Eu jogo no programa de tradução. – Maxwell abriu o programa para o Embaixador poder encontrar os caracteres específicos.

 _'Para vocês,'_ o programa traduziu, enquanto Maxwell fazia alguns ajustes para as frases terem sentido, _'quando se está com alguém, só se fica com essa pessoa.'_

– Isso é o que chamamos de relacionamento estável – Wufei comentou.

 _'Relacionamentos são muito complicados.'_ Trowa continuou. _'Devem satisfação um para o outro. Quando gostamos, ficamos juntos; quando enjoamos, vamos embora e procuramos outra pessoa ou pessoas.'_

– Assim, sem mais nem menos? – a resposta que Duo recebeu foi um cabecear afirmativo. – E vocês não são monogâmicos.

 _'Em algumas regiões sim, mas em maioria somos poligâmicos.'_

– Achei mesmo que você e Quatre tivessem algo sério – Chang voltou a afirmar.

 _'Temos,'_ Trowa voltou a digitar um pouco cansado desse papo. _'Mas isso não significa que estou preso a ele.'_ Após terminar a frase, os olhos verdes passaram a encarar intensamente os olhos negros do Chefe da Segurança.

Duo percebeu algo entre os dois, o que o deixou atônito; escondeu o sorriso atrás da mão e resolveu ficar quieto para prolongar o 'clima'. Ele não conseguiu segurar um palavrão quando o comunicador de Wufei apitou.

 _Wufei,_ a voz soou no ouvido do Chefe da Segurança quando atendeu, _é você?_

– Sim, senhor Winner – ele respondeu alto, reconhecendo a voz. – Prossiga.

 _Trowa está com você?_ Perguntou aflito. _Onde posso encontrá-los?_

As mãos do Embaixador interromperam a resposta pronta quando Wufei abriu a boca. Ele tentava comunicar, fazendo sinais para comer.

– No refeitório – Chang repassou a mensagem e desligou a conexão apertando o broche. – É melhor irmos andando. – Despediu-se de Duo e puxou Trowa para fora, não muito a fim de levar outra bronca.

Guiando o caminho, Wufei foi pego de surpresa quando foi puxado pelo braço e praticamente arrastado para o elevador. Estranhou ao ver para qual andar estavam indo e encarou Trowa esperando explicação.

 _'Amanhã...'_ ele começou com sinais simples para Chang entendê-lo e pousou uma mão em seu ombro para passar o resto da mensagem, _'será um dia difícil. Quatre fica preocupado e me estressa ainda mais.'_

– Entendo... Mas não podemos ficar fugindo dele.

 _'Só hoje.'_ As mãos imploraram.

Wufei segurou um longo suspiro e acionou o comunicador em seu colarinho.

– Imediato. – Esperou sua ligação ser direcionada.

 _Chang. Vá em frente, o que foi?_

– Pode me fazer o favor de encontrar Winner no refeitório?

 _...Alguma razão?_

– Hum... Tenho razões para acreditar que ele terá um ataque de nervos.

 _Certo. Vou fingir que a culpa não é sua e levar a conselheira Noin comigo._

– Obrigado.

Um som curto indicou o fim da transmissão e o elevador os deixou no corredor dos alojamentos. Barton adiantou-se para seu quarto, abriu a porta e esperou Wufei entrar. _'Agradeço a companhia,_ ' suas mãos informaram o outro homem.

– É o meu trabalho.

O Embaixador foi até o armário e pegou uma garrafa de um licor típico de seu país. Despejou o líquido âmbar em duas taças e entregou uma ao outro.

Eles sentaram-se lado a lado na cama de casal e bebericaram a bebida.

Trowa, então, calmamente colocou sua taça no chão; seus olhos verdes encontraram os negros. Sua mão pousou levemente no braço de Chang e ambos souberam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

O rosto do Embaixador se inclinou até encontrar os lábios Wufei. Os ombros do segurança ficaram rígidos por meros segundos, mas sabia que não adiantava resistir, pois Barton sabia exatamente o que ele realmente queria.

Os dois se perderam num abraço. Wufei não saberia dizer como sua própria taça foi parar no chão inteira.

* * *

O Embaixador endireitou os ombros e respirou fundo. Entrou na sala de conferência exibindo confiança e sentou-se tranquilamente, sem exibir emoção, mas não cruzou olhares com Middi Une quando esta chegou e tomou seu lugar.

Os únicos presentes eram os guarda– costas, – para evitar qualquer exaltação – o Capitão como mediador e, claro, os próprios participantes da negociação.

Ninguém realmente prestou atenção nas apresentações e no preâmbulo. Qualquer um podia sentir a ar tenso.

Wufei não recebeu olhares fulminantes de Quatre como esperava, ao invés disso, o loiro estava completamente absorto na conversa, preocupado em repassar os pensamentos do Embaixador de Antrópios.

"Acredito ser perfeitamente razoável pagarmos pela comida com dinheiro." Dizia Middi.

– E porque não troca a comida diretamente pela tecnologia como propomos inicialmente? Não facilitaria a transação? – Quatre replicou, traduzindo as ideias do Embaixador.

"E quando não tivermos mais tecnologia a oferecer?" Middi rebateu um pouco irritada. "Então ficaremos sem comida e sem matéria–prima?"

– Mas Antrópios vive sob anarquia! – Quatre argumentou. – Eles não vêem utilidade para dinheiro, pois não o usariam para nada.

Middi respirou fundo, apertando os punhos. "Bárbaros!". Lady Une colocou uma mão em seu ombro tentando acalmá-la.

– Vocês podem produzir equipamentos e trocá-los pelo que precisam.

"Que tipo de equipamentos?"

– Qualquer tipo. Ferramentas de agricultura, roupas, computadores...

"Mas nós precisaríamos adaptar nossa indústria de acordo com suas necessidades do momento. E vocês passariam a depender de nós!"

– E vocês de nós.

"Nós só produzimos exatamente o que precisamos, sem excedentes. Nossa indústria é extremamente rigorosa nesse aspecto. Além do mais, os padrões de vida de vocês são completamente diferentes. Me soa muito mais razoável estabelecermos uma colônia na região da capital de Sympa..."

A mão de Trowa batendo com força na mesa interrompeu a telepatia da Embaixadora.

– Isto está fora de questão – Quatre traduziu.

"Não sei como ser racional quando vocês não aceitam alternativas."

– Estamos sendo perfeitamente razoáveis. Vocês nos ajudam produzindo coisas que poluiriam o planeta Antrópios, enquanto lhe damos o que é essencial para viver.

"Aprendam a usar o dinheiro e isso resolverá nossos problemas."

– Dinheiro cria hierarquia, coisa que não pode existir na civilização de Antrópios.

E a longa discussão se seguiu. Middi e Trowa – interpretado por Quatre – não conseguiam entrar em acordo. Quando a Embaixadora de Konstazio começou a se enervar com a falta de resolução, Treize resolveu interromper e continuar mais tarde.

– Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava – Quatre falou enquanto saiam.

Heero, logo atrás dele, ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidando da capacidade mental do 'tradutor'. Balançou a cabeça ignorando o comentário otimista e puxou Wufei pelo braço, afastando– o discretamente dos outros.

– Winner estava bem irritadinho ontem quando o encontrei no refeitório.

– Imaginei... – o segurança respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Ainda bem que Noin o acalmou com sua conversa mole – Yuy comentou não parecendo muito contente com isso.

– Ela é uma boa conselheira. Foi bom você tê-la levado...

– Wufei – o Imediato interrompeu. – Você é responsável não somente pelo Embaixador, mas pelo seu acompanhante também. Trate de ficar amiguinho dos dois – ordenou severamente.

– Sim... Senhor – Chang respondeu com humildade.

– Não lhe dê motivos para reclamar. Pegaria muito mal para nós se ele resolvesse fazer caso com a União.

– Não vai acontecer.

– Muito bem. Dispensado – Heero esperou Wufei sair de sua vista para retomar seu posto.

 _Evitei a bronca de um para receber de outro._ O Chefe da Segurança pensou pesaroso. Ele jamais revelaria que andava exageradamente lento para atrasar o encontro com seus protegidos.

Entretanto, eles o esperavam no fim do corredor. Com um mero maneio de cabeça, Chang indicou o elevador; não tinha ideia para onde iriam, mas pensaria em alguma coisa. Até que Trowa espirrou. Três vezes.

Wufei parou imediatamente e o encarou atento e espantado.

– Chang...? – Quatre ainda tentou chamar sua atenção, mas o Chefe da Segurança colocou-se em seu caminho, bloqueando a passagem. Trowa meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Tenente Chang para Primeiro Oficial – Wufei anunciou assim que apertou o comunicador em seu colarinho.

 _Prossiga Tenente._ A voz de Heero respondeu soando cansada.

– Quero informar que o Embaixador Trowa Barton espirrou.

O loiro riu, achando que aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira... até Yuy responder seriamente:

 _Aguardem em posição, vocês serão teletransportados para a enfermaria._

' _Não, não!_ ' Trowa tentava argumentar balançando as mãos. _'Estou bem.'_ Assegurava repetidamente.

– Sinto muito – o homem de cabelos negros ostentava uma expressão neutra –, mas é procedimento. Se você estiver carregando algum vírus alienígena, pode colocar a vida de toda a tripulação em risco.

No momento em que essas palavras acabaram de ser ditas, os três sentiram um formigamento no corpo e, simples assim, começaram a desaparecer.

– Fui informada de sua chegada – uma voz feminina afirmou antes mesmo de eles poderem se mover, o corpo ainda se materializando. – O que o scanner do transportador indicou quando eles chegaram?

– Doutora Sally – Chang cumprimentou brevemente. – Este é o Embaixador – apontou para o dito cujo e, em seguida, para o loiro. – E este, seu intérprete. O scanner não indicou nada, não mostrou nenhum tipo de vírus ou bactéria.

– Venha rapaz. – A mulher estendeu o braço sorrindo para o moreno mais alto e bateu na maca – sente-se aqui.

Enquanto Trowa se acomodava, a doutora passou um detector de vírus ao redor de Wufei e Quatre. Não ouvindo o apito indicando algo prejudicial, ela resolveu dispensá-los:

– Vou examiná-lo com calma e – ela se virou para Chang –, quando terminar peço para te chamarem, Wufei – seu tom de voz não abria espaço para discussão e, sendo assim, o guarda–costas viu-se obrigado a se retirar. – E você também, loirinho, pode ir andando.

Quatre espantou-se com tanta informalidade e preocupou-se em deixar Trowa sozinho. Ainda estava atordoado por ter ido parar ali por causa de um espirro, contudo não parecia ter outra escolha. Quando, já na porta, olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos verdes do Embaixador demonstravam uma mistura de confusão e divertimento.

– Aonde quer ir? – Wufei acabou perguntando após vários segundos de silêncio constrangedor. Ele evitava encontrar os olhos verdes claros do intérprete. Temia que o loiro, de alguma maneira, conseguisse ler o que acontecera com ele e Trowa na noite anterior.

– Talvez seja melhor ficar aqui e esperar – Quatre esfregava as mãos, inquieto.

– Isso pode demorar – o guarda–costas esperou alguma sugestão, mas não obteve. – Vamos para a biblioteca, é quieto e perto daqui.

O loiro assentiu distraidamente e o seguiu sem protestar. Sentaram-se ao lado da grande janela com uma bela visão para o espaço e suas estrelas, mas Winner não parecia apreciar.

Após minutos ignorando a presença um do outro, Wufei decidiu tentar dar o primeiro passo para a reconciliação:

– Não se preocupe tanto. Mesmo que Trowa tenha algo, nossa equipe médica é altamente capacitada e experiente.

– Oh. – Quatre ergueu o olhar. – eu sei que ele está bem.

Chang percebeu que ele esperava ser questionado sobre sua verdadeira fonte de preocupação:

– Algo errado? – perguntou claramente de má vontade.

– Trowa me contou sobre ontem à noite – Quatre revelou de repente.

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu.

– Ele gosta de você – o intérprete continuou. – Ele... fez uma proposta.

– Proposta? – a voz de Wufei saiu firme, mas esperava que o outro não reparasse que começava a suar frio.

Quatre o encarou fixamente. Num movimento repentino, debruçou-se por cima da mesa – por sorte, Wufei não sacou sua arma a tempo – e alcançou os lábios do Chefe da Segurança.

Ambos não se moveram. Olhos pretos arregalados e confusos; olhos verdes firmemente fechados; lábios se amassando. Não estava sendo uma experiência muito agradável.

– O que foi isso? – Chang perguntou atordoado assim que se separaram.

Os ombros do loiro caíram.

– Desculpe, não era bem isso... – ainda estava apoiado pelos cotovelos na mesa. – Deixe–me tentar de novo. – Ele avançou novamente, sendo parado por duas mãos em seus ombros.

– Epa, calma lá. – Wufei respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. – Qual é a ideia aqui?

– A ideia é que você queira a nós dois – Quatre respondeu calmamente.

– O quê...? – antes que Wufei pudesse terminar a pergunta ou se quer elaborar algo mais, os lábios de Quatre encontraram os seus novamente, mas dessa vez, de modo muito mais gentil.

Ao contrário de Trowa, o beijo de Quatre era lento e convidativo, aos poucos explorando os seus limites. Chang não saberia dizer de qual gostara mais; sua mente analítica ponderou que estavam sozinhos, portanto não tinha problemas em se deixar perder na sensação... só um pouquinho. Teoricamente, ele estava cumprindo o seu dever, se isso pudesse ser considerado "ser amiguinho" nos termos de Heero.

O loiro estava praticamente deitado sobre a mesa, os braços do moreno ao seu redor. Suas pálidas mãos passeavam do pescoço para o peito, sentindo os músculos e ansiando por pele, descendo para a cintura...

 _Doutora Sally para Oficial Chang._ O comunicador de Wufei tomou vida.

O Chefe da Segurança apartou-se bruscamente e respirou fundo algumas vezes, torcendo para não soar ofegante. _O que diabos estou fazendo?_ Pensou irritado consigo mesmo, enquanto apertava o comunicador.

– Prossiga, doutora.

 _Terminei o exame. Podem vir aqui para eu dar o meu parecer._

– Sim senhora. – Ele se ergueu da cadeira, completamente perdido, e, sem olhar para trás, seguiu em direção à enfermaria.

Rapidamente, chegou ao seu destino. Passou as mãos pelo rosto num gesto quase inconsciente, tentando tirar o calor da pele e entrou. Sally e Noin o esperavam.

– Wufei – a doutora cumprimentou. – Barton... precisará ficar em observação. – falou seriamente.

– Sally, tenha dó! – Noin repreendeu. – É apenas um resfriado.

– Estraga prazeres... – a médica reclamou.

– Ainda bem que não é nada – Quatre comentou sem um pingo de riso na voz, não achando a brincadeira nem um pouco divertida.

Trowa, sentado na maca, encarou Wufei longamente antes de voltar-se para Quatre, e sorrir.

– De qualquer maneira, aconselho que ele fique em repouso – Sally completou.

– Preferimos... que o Embaixador... fique no... alojamento – Quatre falou bem lentamente, tentando sortir os pensamentos relevantes da enxurrada vinda da mente de Trowa. Percebeu que ele já sabia o que acontecera minutos antes.

– Tudo bem, dê-lhe esse remédio. – A doutora pegou uma pílula para mostrá-la. – Ele vai dormir um dia inteiro, mas vai acordar perfeitamente bem. Melhor do que passar uma semana com o nariz escorrendo. Ah! – ela pegou outra pílula e entregou a Quatre. – Esta é para você se imunizar para não ter riscos de contrair a doença.

– Obrigado – o loiro agradeceu tomando o remédio.

Sabendo ser uma atitude infantil, Wufei – previamente vacinado por ser procedimento padrão na nave – nem sequer olhou para nenhum dos dois, esperando– os na porta, enquanto Sally dava suas recomendações finais. Escoltou–os até o quarto 53– R e ficou do lado de fora, de guarda ao lado da porta, esperando anoitecer para trocar o turno com outro oficial de segurança e ter seu próprio descanso merecido.

A sós, dentro do cômodo, Quatre levou Trowa até a cama segurando– o pelo cotovelo. O Embaixador balançou a cabeça, conformando-se com o exagero de seu acompanhante.

O moreno de olhos verdes ostentava um sorriso e fazia questão de encarar o loiro.

– Sei o que está pensando. Sim, eu... eu o beijei – confessou.

Trowa continuou olhando–o intensamente, dessa vez com uma expressão que dizia claramente: _'e...?'_

– E... foi estranho – completou. – Desajeitado, mas intenso.

Lentamente, Barton assentiu, mas continuou encarando– o esperando mais informações.

– Acho que o assustei – seus ombros caíram.

O moreno riu e abriu os braços recebendo seu intérprete num carinhoso abraço.

* * *

Middi caminhava com passos seguros, cabeça erguida, não esperando sua acompanhante nem sua guarda– costas. Ignorava todos em seu caminho, não por arrogância, mas por simplesmente não ter nada para dizer a desconhecidos.

Ela finalmente se deteve na frente do quarto o qual procurava. "Requisito falar com o Embaixador." Anunciou telepaticamente para o guarda na porta.

– Sinto muito, senhora – o homem de vigia replicou. – Ninguém está autorizado a entrar além do intérprete e da doutora.

A Embaixadora respirou fundo e repetiu: "Requisito falar com o Embaixador."

– Senhora – o guarda falou sem se alterar –, eu não tenho permissão para deixá-la passar.

"Deixe–me falar com ele!" O som soou como um grito na cabeça do vigia, que se assustou e ativou o comunicador:

– Tenente, acho melhor descer aqui.

– Senhora – Hilde se intrometeu, tentando ajudar –, é melhor esperarmos...

"Preciso apenas trocar algumas palavras com o Embaixador," Middi tentou persuadir, "é rápido."

– Ordens são ordens – o homem deu de ombros.

"O que eu tenho a tratar com Barton é mais importante do que sua mente medíocre pode compreender. Acho melhor sair da minha frente ou..."

– Acho que ela está me ameaçando, Tenente – ele a interrompeu, olhando por cima do ombro dela, por onde Wufei chegava.

– Senhora Une – Chang a cumprimentou com louvável paciência para quem acabara de ser acordado –, o Embaixador Barton está doente e foi recomendado pela médica que ficasse de repouso por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas.

"Claro que está! Que conveniente." Middi Une se aprumou e lhes deu as costas. "Saibam que isso é um desaforo que não irei tolerar!"

– Era só o que faltava... – Chang resmungou ao ver a Embaixadora e sua acompanhante dando-lhe as costas. Hilde parecia perdida. – Vá com elas!

 _Quando as coisas vão começar a melhorar?_ Wufei pensou desanimado, enquanto ligava o comunicador para responder uma chamada:

 _Wufei, o Embaixador está de cama?_ A voz de Heero perguntou, soando extremamente impaciente.

– Está, foram ordens médicas – respondeu rapidamente.

 _E não pensou em reportar para o Capitão?_ Não havia dúvida de que o Primeiro Oficial estava muito nervoso.

– A doutora ficou responsável por isso – respondeu, perguntando-se como o Imediato sabia da notícia se não era por meio de relatório médico.

 _Mas_ _ **você**_ _é responsável pelo Embaixador! E o Capitão é responsável por você_ _ **e**_ _pelo Embaixador, é seu dever comunicar tudo a nós._

– Mas relatórios médicos são de responsabilidade da ala médica! – o Chefe da Segurança retrucou, não gostando nada de ser culpado em um chilique de Yuy.

 _Não importa mais de quem é a culpa._ Ele falava ofegante, provavelmente andava apressado. _A Embaixadora está indo embora._

– O quê? Mas e as negociações?

 _Exatamente, e as negociações? Vá para o transportador. Agora._

Chang desligou e correu para o elevador, sabendo que se encontraria com um Capitão e um Imediato nada felizes com ele. Nunca imaginara que uma missão tão simples lhe daria tantos problemas; nunca levara tantas broncas de Yuy de uma só vez, isso estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

Quando a porta deslizou para permitir sua entrada, viu duas silhuetas desaparecendo. Não precisaria perguntar para saber de quem eram. Treize e Heero estavam ao lado da plataforma como se tivessem acabado de perder uma maratona. Hilde parecia tentar se unir à parede, envergonhada, com um ar derrotado por não ter conseguido fazer nada.

Respirando fundo, Wufei se aproximou recebendo um olhar fulminante de Yuy.

– Heero e eu vamos descer ao planeta para tentar amenizar a situação – o Capitão explicava com tom de ordem para seu Chefe de Segurança. – Escolte Barton para as coordenadas da embaixada assim que ele for liberado pela doutora; também não queremos que ele espalhe uma epidemia...

– Sim senhor – Chang respondeu sem hesitar com uma continência.

Enquanto Treize dava instruções aos operadores, Heero se aproximou:

– O quanto antes puder descer com o Embaixador para a Embaixada Interestelar de Konstazio, melhor. Por exemplo, se conseguir levá-lo neste exato momento, não será cedo o suficiente.

– Heero – Wufei respondeu calmamente, tentando não irritá-lo mais –, a doutora deu um remédio para o Trowa dormir até amanhã.

O Imediato claramente se controlava, os punhos se fechando e abrindo, a mandíbula contraída. Ele deu meia volta sem mais palavra, e se posicionou ao lado de Treize esperando ser teletransportado.

* * *

– Por que não me chamou? – Quatre perguntava quase gritando, acompanhando apressado o guarda–costas.

– Não tive tempo – Wufei respondeu, curto e grosso, ocupado demais em praticamente correr sem esbarrar em ninguém.

Trowa, por outro lado, sentia-se mais sossegado do que deveria. Ele estava aliviado por acordar completamente curado sem precisar passar pelos piores sintomas de uma gripe.

Chegaram ao transportador em tempo recorde. Bastou um breve aceno de Wufei para os operadores acatarem suas ordens previamente recebidas.

Quando finalmente os três conseguiram respirar fundo, estavam num belo salão sofisticado, feito para dar as boas– vindas a todos os visitantes da galáxia.

Olhando para os lados com cautela, Wufei desceu da plataforma de teletransporte cumprimentando com a cabeça os funcionários.

"Seu Capitão já foi notificado de sua chegada," alguém os comunicou telepaticamente.

A postura dos guardas indicou que deveriam esperar onde estavam, mas não se passou mais de alguns minutos até Heero aparecer, acompanhado de um desconhecido uniformizado com o emblema de Konstazio, e chamá-los.

Foram guiados até uma sala de conferência onde apenas Trowa e Quatre puderam entrar. Wufei fez menção de reclamar, mas Heero o antecipou:

– É uma conversa particular, não querem mais gente do que o necessário – ele inclinou-se e abaixou o tom de voz. – Pelo jeito, Middi Une estava com pressa para sair da Libra por problemas pessoais.

– O que pode ser mais importante do que o futuro de sua raça? – Chang perguntou ultrajado.

– Parece que a mãe dela foi hospitalizada. Nosso Oficial de Comunicações interceptou uma ligação para o quarto dela ontem à noite.

O Chefe da Segurança apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Vamos. – Yuy deu um tapa nas costas do amigo. – Tem um bar legal lá fora. O Capitão vai nos chamar quando eles terminarem.

* * *

Dentro da sala de conferência...

– Sua atitude foi extremamente antiética – Quatre falava ponderadamente.

"Espero que compreendam que foi uma emergência." Middi tentava se explicar sem perder a pose. "Mas se tivesse me atendido quando requisitei..."

– A reunião estava marcada para o dia seguinte – o intérprete expressava as palavras as quais Barton não podia. – Não tínhamos obrigação de estarmos disponíveis para a senhora.

"Certo." A Embaixadora mexeu no cabelo e olhou para o céu pela janela. "Se estiverem dispostos a deixar isso de lado, acredito que possamos continuar as negociações."

– Aqui? – Nem Quatre nem Trowa gostaram muito da sugestão.

– Com a minha supervisão, é claro. Afinal, eu represento a União – Treize interveio.

Uma luzinha começou a piscar no painel na frente de Middi, ela tentou ignorar, mas obviamente a incomodava. Era uma mensagem do hospital. Barton sentiu a ansiedade.

– Então começamos hoje à tarde – o loiro cedeu, erguendo-se de seu assento juntamente com Trowa.

– Quanto antes melhor – O Capitão concordou.

A Embaixadora agradeceu e saiu apressada.

Lady Une serviu de guia e, após Wufei e Heero juntarem-se a eles, ela os levou para um restaurante onde poderiam almoçar. As refeições estavam saborosas, entretanto, principalmente os humanos estranharam a pouca quantidade de comida vinda no prato; "nada mais do que o necessário," explicara a acompanhante da Embaixadora. Em seguida, ela os levou para passear num belo jardim na frente da embaixada. Todos tentaram matar o tempo, conversas paralelas tímidas, passos lentos, observando distraidamente as plantas nativas, contando os minutos para voltarem à reunião.

Quando retornaram para a sala de conferência, os participantes estavam preocupados e apreensivos. Entraram, deixando Heero e Wufei novamente de fora. Dois guardas tomaram seus postos ao lado da porta.

– Bom, enquanto isso, deixa eu te mostrar onde você vai passar a noite – Yuy chamou o guarda que o seguia para ele liderar o caminho até os quartos de hóspede.

O guarda abriu a porta e se afastou permitindo a entrada do Primeiro Oficial e de Wufei.

Havia uma grande cama de casal no centro, coberta por lençóis cor– vinho, as paredes eram de cor neutra, a porta ao lado do armário dava para o banheiro, um vaso com flor numa mesa redonda num canto, no outro, uma cama de solteiro parecendo totalmente fora de lugar destoando da decoração aconchegante.

– Hum... – Wufei resmungou. – Será que eu entendi direito?

– Você vai ficar no mesmo quarto do que os seus protegidos – Heero elucidou.

Os ombros do Chefe de Segurança caíram.

– Que conveniente.

– Conveniente? – O Imediato estranhou. – Quatre pediu especificamente para que você ficasse com eles. – Heero sorriu quando viu uma sobrancelha negra se erguer. – Eles não parecem estar muito seguros aqui. Mas não se preocupe, vou colocar dois vigias no corredor durante a noite.

Os dois fecharam a porta na cara do guarda nativo e passaram pelo menos uma hora revistando o quarto em procura de escutas, grampos ou, quem sabe, uma bomba. Quando não encontraram nada, resolveram passear mais um pouco.

– E então? – Heero perguntou a caminho do bar onde ficaram anteriormente. – Pelo que vejo, está se dando bem tanto com Barton quanto com Winner. O que é surpreendente vindo de você.

– É... – Wufei respondeu, recordando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. – Acredito que sim.

Os dois passaram mais algumas horas experimentando bebidas locais e conversando trivialidades, esperando o chamado do Capitão.

– Está na hora de ir – o Primeiro Oficial anunciou ao ouvir a voz de Treize em seu comunicador, já ao anoitecer. Wufei deixou Heero pagar a conta por este estar em posse de créditos locais cedidos pela embaixada, aceitando ficar devendo uma rodada para o amigo.

– Chang – Treize falou sorrindo quando se encontraram –, acompanhe os dois até o quarto para que possam relaxar antes do jantar.

– Sim senhor. – Wufei deduzia que tudo andara bem pelo humor geral de quem saia da sala de reunião. Com um curto cabecear, indicou para os outros dois o seguirem.

– É um belo quarto, não? – Quatre perguntou retoricamente para Trowa, este apenas assentiu.

Wufei pousou uma mão no ombro do Embaixador e este lhe sorriu. ' _As coisas melhoraram,_ ' ele dizia com as mãos e emoções, ' _acredito que amanhã chegaremos a um acordo.'_

– Parece promissor – Chang respondeu, genuinamente contente por eles.

Quatre olhou de um para o outro meio desconfiado, deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou uma toalha.

– Vou tomar um banho – murmurou e seguiu para o banheiro.

Wufei sentiu-se repentinamente sem graça por estar sozinho com Trowa e sua mão no ombro do outro parecia formigar por não saber o que fazer com ela. Olhou para os lados, incerto. Só percebeu que um rosto se aproximava quando o seu próprio foi envolvido por duas mãos. Seus olhos negros se encontraram com os verdes e suas preocupações foram deixadas de lado, afinal, não adiantava se esconder de alguém que lia seus desejos com perfeição.

Os dois se beijaram e ambos se surpreenderam com a naturalidade do ato. Acariciaram-se como se antecipassem esse momento há dias.

Trowa alcançou o elástico prendendo firmemente o cabelo de Wufei e o puxou, jogando– o para longe para poder bagunçar os fios negros.

Quando perceberam, estavam deitados na cama se agradando mutuamente, completamente distraídos, suas mãos viajando sem destino certo.

Wufei se sobressaltou quando sentiu um corpo quente pressionar contra suas costas. Fios louros úmidos roçaram em seu rosto quando a boca de Quatre começou a lamber seu pescoço languidamente. Ele chegou a considerar se o que estava fazendo valia a pena, se não estaria relaxando em seu trabalho confraternizando _demais_ com seus protegidos, mas essas ponderações duraram meros segundos. Quando percebeu que suas roupas sumiam, esqueceu-se de que tinha a capacidade de raciocinar.

Trowa esticou-se por cima de Wufei, sem nunca tirar as mãos dele, para alcançar os lábios de Quatre. Os dois se beijaram intimamente como se assim conseguissem se comunicar e se entender melhor. Depois se deitou na cama novamente, puxando o outro moreno parcialmente por cima de si – suas roupas já perdidas em algum lugar do quarto – para que tivessem mais contato e esfregassem um membro no outro; os dois arfaram sentindo o calor dos três corpos na cama. Ele tentava passar para Chang serenidade, confiança, fazê-lo apenas aproveitar sem pensar em consequências, e parecia estar funcionando.

Quatre aproveitou a distração dos dois homens para pegar o lubrificante na mala. Despejou uma quantidade generosa e esfregou as duas mãos. Voltou para a cama, uma mão acariciava a si mesmo, e os dedos da outra encontraram a fenda do guarda– costas; estava apertado, mas logo relaxou, _Trowa está fazendo um bom trabalho_ , pensou com um sorriso. Os gemidos deixavam– no excitado, mas preparou– o com cuidado e paciência, não queria assustar seu novo amante. Quando achou ser apropriado, posicionou-se atrás de Wufei e penetrou– o lentamente.

Chang cessou seus movimentos, fechou os olhos com força, mas não tentou resistir. Sentiu um incômodo em sua passagem, mas as mãos de Trowa transferiam sua atenção para outras partes. Ofegou ao sentir Quatre completamente dentro de si e quis bater no belo rosto com olhos verdes à sua frente que sorria e claramente transmitia uma emoção de realização. Resolveu dar um passo adiante, portanto remexeu-se de leve testando e experimentando aquela sensação até descobrir seu ponto de prazer. Voltou a se esfregar contra Trowa e deixou o loiro estocá-lo como queria; este estabeleceu um passo vagaroso, aproveitando cada momento.

Vários minutos se passaram, as respirações pesadas e sussurros desconexos preenchiam o quarto. Sussurros que se tornaram nomes e súplicas, e finalmente gritos.

Os três jogaram-se na cama, os corpos suados e exaustos, porém saturados. Nada foi dito, pois nada precisava ser dito. Olharam para o teto por longos momentos. Um companheirismo confortável predominava entre eles. Esperaram o sono lhes dominar decididos a apenas pensar nos problemas quando o dia nascesse.

* * *

O Chefe da Segurança não conseguia evitar. Na manhã seguinte, notava-se seu ar leve e um sorriso contido constante em suas feições.

Quatre e Trowa entraram na sala de reunião como se fossem a uma festa. Estavam confiantes de resultados positivos dessa vez.

– Ei – Heero chamou Chang quando se viram a sós. – Encontrei um tabuleiro de xadrez. Que tal um jogo?

Wufei assentiu e seguiu o Imediato. Atravessaram um grande jardim com plantas exóticas por um caminho de pedras e chegaram a um salão com enormes portas de vidro. Instrumentos de corda eram tocados por alguns, outros estavam sentados nos longos sofás conversando, vários tipos de tabuleiros espalhados, algumas telas com vídeos num canto e um balcão com comida e bebida ocupava uma das paredes. Era um salão de recreação e socialização para os visitantes.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa onde um tabuleiro de xadrez de vidro já estava preparado com as peças em seus devidos lugares.

Jogaram, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. A rivalidade entre os dois só não tão óbvia pela postura relaxada de Wufei e por Heero parecer preocupado com outra coisa.

Passou-se pouco mais de meia hora até Yuy achar ser um momento oportuno para expressar o que tinha em mente:

– Então, Wufei... – ele começou estranhando ser aquele a quebrar o silêncio. – Você andou bem ocupado nesses últimos dias.

O Chefe da Segurança sentiu seus músculos tencionarem. Não percebeu quando prendeu a respiração e começou a encarar, sem piscar, seu peão.

– Wufei – Heero recomeçou, respirando fundo. – Treize pediu para eu conversar com você sobre algo que ficamos sabendo. – Encarando suas próprias peças, calculando seu próximo movimento, não notou o nervosismo do amigo.

– Eu só estava fazendo como você sugeriu, conhecendo–os melhor. – Chang controlou o tom em sua voz para não parecer uma justificativa, embora não acreditasse completamente no que estava dizendo. – Não deixei de realizar meu trabalho. – Escondeu seu desconforto movendo seu cavalo pelo tabuleiro.

– Claro que não – Yuy apoiou prontamente. – Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, aliás. Não recebemos mais nenhuma reclamação de você. – Mexeu a rainha antes de concluir seu pensamento: – Você recebeu uma proposta de promoção.

– Proposta? – isso lhe chamou a atenção. Estava cheio de propostas ultimamente.

– É. Não tive a oportunidade de te contar antes, mas a alguns dias atrás a União te nomeou como Primeiro Oficial.

– O quê? – os olhos negros se arregalaram. – Mas **você** é o Primeiro Oficial!

Heero apenas sorriu levemente.

– Eu sei disso – o Imediato respondeu. – Eles querem que você vá para a Barge.

– E sair da Libra? – Wufei resmungou. – É a melhor nave da União.

– Você pode ser o segundo em comando em uma nave um pouco menor como a Barge ou um segurança na melhor – Heero apresentava as opções, enquanto seu bispo tirava do jogo uma desavisada torre.

– Sou **Chefe** da Segurança.

– Tudo bem – Heero cedeu dando de ombros. – Mas sabe muito bem que não tem chance de se tornar Capitão na Libra.

– Você é mesmo ambicioso. – Wufei balançou a cabeça. – Dizem por aí que você recusou uma proposta de ser Capitão na Peacemillion para continuar a ser babá de Treize.

Com isso, Yuy riu, mas afastou o assunto:

– Não estamos falando de mim. Sugiro que pense com carinho no assunto, a União não vai esperar muito por uma resposta. Eu sei que você sempre quis chegar a Capitão.

– Pois é... Mas ando tendo minhas dúvidas. – Chang comentou distraído, fazendo um 'L' com seu outro cavalo, uma péssima jogada.

O Primeiro Oficial ignorou o comentário e passou por cima do cavalo com sua rainha, chegando à posição de "xeque".

– Pelo menos na Barge você pode tentar colocar cacos de vidro na comida do seu Capitão para poder subir de cargo logo. Treize nunca caiu nessa...

Wufei riu abertamente, mesmo prestes a perder a partida, sabendo nunca ser capaz de fazer o sugerido pelo amigo. E sabendo muito bem que o amigo também não era capaz de matar o Capitão.

– Ficando frustrado com nosso bom e velho Treize?

– Eu acho que ele nunca vai se aposentar – Heero suspirou.

– Vai chegar a sua vez. – Chang o consolou. – Vai chegar a minha vez...

Percebendo que ia ganhar, Heero convidou Wufei para irem comer algo e poupá-lo da humilhação da derrota. Era já um antigo costume dos dois.

Chang passou as outras horas de espera pensativo, e seguiu distraído Heero de volta até a sala de reuniões. Escoltou seus protegidos mecanicamente até o quarto de hóspedes quando a reunião terminou, a idéia da promoção ainda perturbando seus pensamentos.

Uma vez sozinhos, Trowa abraçou seu guarda– costas.

– Vejo que as coisas foram bem... – Wufei comentou sentindo as emoções do Embaixador. Trowa sorriu e o abraçou mais forte.

– As negociações foram um sucesso – Quatre se aproximou colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros dos dois. – Vamos embora amanhã de manhã. Melhor aproveitarmos a noite...

* * *

Os oficiais da ponte de comando e chefes de setor se reuniram na sala de jantar particular do Capitão. Receberam o Embaixador e seu intérprete com entusiasmo. Mesmo que o contrato o qual toda tripulação da nave – direta ou indiretamente – ajudou a firmar entre as duas nações de Konstazio e Antrópios não influenciasse mais suas vidas dali em diante, todos ali se alegraram com a sensação de "missão cumprida" quando receberam as ordens de Treize para retornarem Trowa Barton ao seu lugar de origem.

O almoço comemorativo foi servido e começou o burburinho de conversa.

– Com licença. – o Capitão levantou-se da mesa com sua taça de champanhe em mãos. – Gostaria da atenção de todos, por favor. – A sala caiu em quietude. – Quero propor um brinde para mais uma missão bem-sucedida, levando paz e harmonia pela galáxia e, por que não, fazer novos amigos. – Olhou de Quatre para Trowa e levou a taça aos lábios, sendo logo imitado pelos convidados.

Apesar de logo a desordem de vozes retornar, uma figura comia lentamente, olhos perdidos nos detalhes bordados da toalha da mesa, pensando na vida. Ou melhor, no futuro.

– Ei, o que está filosofando? – a voz de Duo soou bem ao lado da orelha de Wufei. – Está se perguntando por que a colher se chama colher?

O Chefe da Segurança ergueu o olhar e percebeu que a grande maioria dos convidados acabara de comer e agora se espalhavam em grupinhos para trocar ideias.

O cientista sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e encheu a sua taça e a de Chang com mais champanhe.

Wufei deu de ombros, ignorando a pergunta anterior, sem tocar no copo.

– Infelizmente – Duo voltou a falar em tom de brincadeira –, eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que tem algo te incomodando bastante.

Os dois se encararam até o guarda–costas se resignar e seus ombros caírem.

– Trowa e Quatre me convidaram a ir para Antrópios. Ficar um tempo com eles e quem sabe... _ficar_ por lá.

– Poxa, que legal – Duo o encorajou. – Acho que seria uma experiência interessante. Nós viajamos de um lado para o outro, conhecendo lugares, mas permanecemos por tão pouco tempo que não conseguimos realmente interiorizar as culturas – ele parou ao perceber que falava para o vazio.

– É... – Wufei concordou sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras do amigo.

– Qual o problema? Se você não gostar de lá, pode voltar...

– Fui promovido para Primeiro Oficial – Chang interrompeu de repente.

– O quê? – Maxwell escandalizou-se. – Mas Yuy é o Primeiro Ofi...

– Na Barge.

– Oh... Caramba, parabéns! – ele ergueu sua taça, preparando-se para um brinde que nunca veio.

Wufei apenas balançou a cabeça.

– O que foi? Isso era para ser bom! – o homem de trança continuou pressionando.

– É bom – Chang assentiu. – Mas, no momento, as duas coisas parecem ser boas.

– As duas... Oh! – os olhos violeta reluziram com entendimento. – Que loucura, Fei! Seu sonho _sempre_ foi se tornar Capitão, desde que nos conhecemos, esse é o seu objetivo.

– Eu sei, mas...

– Mas? – foi a vez de Duo interrompê-lo. – Sua única chance de realizar seu sonho é virando Imediato! Você sabe disso!

Mesmo com o barulho ao redor, os dois se encararam firmemente por alguns segundos, tentando se comunicar apenas com os olhares.

– Eu sei, Duo... – repetiu. – Essa pode ser minha única chance.

– Então qual é o problema? Não entendo como ainda pode ter dúvidas.

– E se eu estiver jogando fora outra grande oportunidade? – desabafou.

– Wufei... – Maxwell falou seriamente. – Vou especular aqui que você teve dias maravilhosos com eles, não quero nem saber dos detalhes. Mas foi isso: _alguns dias_. Vai mesmo jogar fora sua carreira por um cara que acabou de conhecer?

– Dois caras.

– Puta merd...! – O cientista fechou a boca quando vários olhares se voltaram para ele. – Os dois? Cachorrão! – provocou rindo.

– Duo – Chang falou em tom de aviso, rangendo os dentes, antes de continuar: – Mas eu posso estar deixando passar a chance da minha vida. E se eles... e se forem... – parecia mais difícil de expressar do que pensava.

– Não posso tomar essa decisão por você – respondeu sem mais traços de zombaria. – Mas você precisa pesar o que é mais importante na sua vida neste momento: realizar seu sonho profissional ou viver um grande amor... – completou com um sussurro: – ou amores.

– Tem razão. Só não gosto de ficar indeciso.

– Te conheço bem, mas nunca te vi assim. Mas confio que vai escolher o caminho certo. Afinal, do que vale uma vida de sucesso sem ter alguém pra compartilhar?

Duo se levantou, bebeu o resto do champanhe de uma vez e se juntou a um grupo para poder falar bobagens, sua cota de conselhos estava esgotada.

Chegou a hora na qual os visitantes especiais precisaram dizer adeus com o intuito de se prepararem para a partida. Os convidados se despediram efusivamente, não necessariamente pensando em encerrar a festinha, até Treize gentilmente expulsar a todos em seguida.

* * *

No quarto, Wufei observava as malas serem feitas com pesar. Agora que ficara íntimo dos dois, não queria que fossem embora, mesmo não admitindo em voz alta.

– Vocês trouxeram muitas coisas – o guarda–costas comentou.

– Pensamos que ficaríamos mais – Quatre esclareceu. E Trowa completou com gestos: _'O acordo deu mais certo do que imaginávamos.'_

– O que se deu na negociação, afinal? – Chang finalmente resolveu perguntar.

Quatre dobrava camisas vagarosamente, quase como se isso fosse adiar sua ida.

– Os dois lados tiveram que ceder, como o esperado – explicou. – As empresas konstazianas terão que fazer pesquisa de mercado pra se adaptarem aos produtos para os antrópes e, para isso, montarão escritórios nas maiores cidades. Enquanto os antrópes vão produzir alimentos e minar matéria–prima em maiores quantidades para enviar periodicamente para Konstazio.

Trowa virou-se para Wufei: _'É melhor começar devagar, depois ver o que acontece.'_

– Parece bom para os dois lados. Pelo menos por enquanto – Wufei concordou distraidamente, observando o loiro. – Quatre, como se meteu nessa?

– Huh? Como assim?

– Como conseguiu esse trabalho? – O Chefe da Segurança balançou a mão na direção do Embaixador.

– Oh, eu sou de Antrópios também – explicou, organizando objetos de higiene pessoal em um bolso externa da mala.

– Mas achei que... – Wufei olhou para Trowa e este sorriu e deu de ombros.

Quatre suspirou antes de elaborar:

– Há alguns séculos, quando o povo de Konstazio descobriu a viagem espacial e finalmente pisou na... "lua" – ele enfatizou a última palavra. – Descobriram que era habitada e cheia de vida vegetal. Os konstazianos tentaram colonizá-la, mas encontraram resistência dos que se denominavam antrópes e uma guerra começou.

Barton nesse momento ficou sério e lhes deu as costas, não querendo participar da aula.

– Bem – Quatre continuou –, os desertores e feridos foram ficando por lá e acabaram se reunindo em uma comunidade onde se misturaram com os nativos. – Recebendo um sinal de entendimento de Wufei, prosseguiu: – Nessa mistura, por alguma razão, acabaram nascendo gente... como eu! – Deu de ombros. – Os... mistos, ou híbridos, são muito sensitivos, mas podemos falar, embora a maioria de nós não consiga se comunicar telepaticamente.

– Entendo... Interessante. – Chang assentia com a cabeça, pensativo. – Mas então, se os konstazianos _falam_ telepaticamente, porque não leem os pensamentos dos Antrópios? Não parece meio desnecessário ter um intérprete?

O Embaixador virou-se novamente para eles balançando a cabeça negativamente. _'Não nos entendem.'_

– É verdade – Quatre completou. – Não sei bem explicar, mas é diferente. Os de Konstazio pensam numa linguagem própria, de modo objetivo e claro, mas os pensamentos de um antropiano é algo mais sutil e subjetivo. Eles teriam que se adaptar ou aprender a ler uma língua de sinais também própria, coisa que encontramos muita resistência em ensinar por causa de ressentimentos desde a guerra.

Wufei assentiu novamente, pensando no que mais poderia perguntar até perceber que fazia isso para mantê-los ali. Com ele.

Trowa se aproximou do outro moreno e tocou seus braços, encarou– o nos olhos e tocou seus lábios nos dele. Chang sentiu um grande bem-estar, não mais nervoso pelo momento de vê-los partir. Ouviu as palavras em sua cabeça sem elas serem ditas: _'Você é sempre bem-vindo ao nosso lado.'_ O loiro se aproximou deles e os abraçou.

Ao se separarem, o Embaixador sabia da resposta de sua pergunta da noite anterior. Seus olhos verdes se entristeceram, mas rapidamente mostraram conformismo.

– Fui promovido – Chang tentou justificar, mesmo não precisando para nenhum dos dois. – Sempre foi meu sonho e...

– Wufei – Quatre o interrompeu bondosamente. – Não precisa dizer nada. Estamos felizes por você.

Barton virou o rosto para o outro lado, não concordando com seu intérprete, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

– Estamos sim! – o loiro beliscou a cintura de Trowa, recebendo um bico emburrado em resposta. – Venha nos visitar quando puder, viu?

 _'Quando virar Capitão,_ ' Trowa gesticulava e Wufei se surpreendeu em perceber como entendia com facilidade, _'nos leve para dar uma volta na_ _ **sua**_ _nave.'_

Finalmente entendeu o que Duo quisera dizer. "Do que vale uma vida de sucesso sem ter alguém pra compartilhar?" Claro, ele ficaria frustrado o resto da vida se não atingisse esse "sucesso", sem alcançar seu sonho. Depois... depois pensaria no depois.

O guarda–costas sorriu, grato e aliviado. Era a decisão correta. Se dependesse dele, eles se encontrariam novamente, não tinha dúvida.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** _**Tácito**_ : a palavra vem do latim _tacitus_ que significa "não expresso em palavras". Silencioso, implícito. Conhecimento tácito é um certo conhecimento difícil de ser explicado para outrem por meio verbal ou de escrita.

O crédito da frase" _Só trabalho sem diversão faz de Jack um bobão"_ é de Jack Torrance, personagem criado por Stephen King em seu livro (e filme) "O Iluminado".

* * *

 **Extra**

– Ah... finalmente um pouco de paz até a próxima missão.

Treize esticou-se na cadeira de seu escritório e colocou os pés na grande escrivaninha. Acabara de se despedir do embaixador e seu intérprete e recebera a notícia de que um de seus melhores oficiais o deixaria para ser Imediato na Barge. Tudo o que queria, eram algumas horas de tranquilidade para fumar seu charuto e...

– Treize!

A porta quase não conseguiu deslizar a tempo para sair do caminho da Doutora Sally.

– Eu não mereço isso... – o Capitão murmurou, sentando-se corretamente, mantendo sua postura. – Sim, doutora?

– Posso saber por que, em nome de todos os deuses, você mandou o seu coroinha para a enfermaria me passar sermão? – Ela virou-se brevemente: – Sem ofensas, Yuy.

– Nenhuma – Heero respondeu aparecendo atrás da mulher como se tivesse corrido atrás dela. Olhou para o Capitão com uma expressão de desculpas.

Muito a contragosto, Treize acabou por perguntar:

– O que houve?

– Sr. Bronca aqui veio me cobrar os relatórios sobre eu ter dopado Barton por um dia quase todo por causa da gripe. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Sendo que eu entreguei os relatórios.

– Mas o Capitão falou que não os encontrou... – Heero tentava se explicar.

Foi quando tanto a doutora quanto o Imediato notaram a pilha de livros eletrônicos, cheios de relatórios de vários departamentos da nave, esperando para serem assinados ao lado da caixa de charuto em cima da escrivaninha.

Treize seguiu o olhar e tossiu desconfortável.

– Eu não tenho tempo de ler todos eles – argumentou em defesa.

– Ah, mas tem tempo para dar em cima da secretária! – Sally ralhou, lembrando-se de neste mesmo dia ter visto o pomposo homem cheio de graças para cima da mulher.

O Capitão gargalhou.

– Que bom que o mistério do relatório foi resolvido, não? – comentou, sem paciência para lidar com os problemas dos julgamentos precipitados de seu Primeiro Oficial. – Não foi culpa de ninguém.

Sally balançou a cabeça derrotada. Com um pequeno sorriso, virou-se resignada para Heero desejando-lhe boa sorte e resolveu ser melhor voltar a trabalhar.

Após alguns segundos, Treize ligou seu computador, pensando em abrir um livro e pedir um chá para a sua bela secretária, esquecendo-se da presença de seu subordinado ali.

– Pelo jeito – Heero comentou quase assustando seu superior –, a idade está começando a te alcançar.

O Capitão suspirou longamente, já acostumado com os comentários venenosos de quem quer seu posto. Em momentos assim, não conseguia acreditar no quanto realmente confiava e se importava com esse "garoto" (na verdade um homem, mas para ele, Heero seria sempre um garoto).

– Se estivéssemos cientes do conteúdo do relatório da doutora, poderíamos ter evitado o desencontro de Middi Une – Yuy falava num tom desinteressado. – Talvez fosse hora de o senhor tirar umas férias... permanentes... se não está dando conta do serviço...

– Mas não preciso! –Treize ergueu-se relutante de sua confortável cadeira e empurrou os relatórios nos braços de seu Imediato. – Se quer o trabalho de Capitão, pode começar a praticar, Número Um.

Ao ver a mandíbula contraída de Heero, o homem saiu do escritório com um grande sorriso no rosto com toda a intenção de convidar sua secretária para um chá a sós.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
